rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Marju Raiki
General Name: Marju Raiki Nicknames: Final Fantasy Sasuke Age: 203 D.O.B: December 22nd Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'3 Weight: 206lbs Hair: Very Dark Blue Eyes: Deep blue out of combat, crimson in combat Skin: Caucasian Body type: Young, Muscular Personality Marju is a kind man. He is ready to help and is always there for his friends (IF I HAD ANY). He would do anything to protect his friends and he is always ready to stand up for them. He is somewhat of a bureaucratic, always looking to please the superiors through good paperwork and steady training. His dream is getting a leadership position, as he had always dreamt for such a spot, even when there were none. Likes Fighting Studying Dislikes Brutes History Pre-Gotei 13. Marju lived an easy live in the Rukongai, rarely got in trouble and always finished his plate. He was that type of kid. From time to time, he would watch the construction of the modern Seireitei and dream of having a spot in the Seireitei. When he got old enough and the academy opened up, he immediatly enrolled and quickly he discovered his talent in Demon Arts, having a good proficiency in the Destructive Spells primarily. He passed the Academy on his first try, because he balanced his training to focus more on swordfighting than Demon Arts. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World His inner world is a forest filled with blossomtrees, with a big stump in the center where his spirit resides. Nankai Senshi Arcane Fighter In shikai, the blade gains a small mechanism replacing the guard and is used for the production of the energy used and the hilt changes colour. The mechanism allows him to power his abilities and slightly enhance his attacks, the increase is barely noticeable and just looks cool. The wakizashi turns into another one of these swords, having the same effects and doing the same stuff. Release command: Mahou o Misero, Nankai Senshi Show them your Magic, Arcane Fighter Marju's blade loads with energy which then separates from the blade and turns into shards, from tens at a time to hundreds at a time, more shards limit the strength. He can fire a maximum of 100, but they would be weak. He can fire one strong one, or 100 weak ones if you say it that way. Weak and strong is relative to his Seijuu stat. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Interaction Cliff Notes Noctis Lucis Caelum from FFXV Same as the Marju pre-reboot OC Relationships Trivia • REVAMPED! From the previous RP, here he is again. • My Kanji translations suck and I don't care Gallery Tumblrllzgbnsqjl1qdkzpv.jpg|The Sweet Taste of Battle Pro-custom1004.jpg|Hilt and Tsuba of both Katana and Wakizashi Marju2.jpg Marju1.jpg Noctis Eye Manipulation by KiRaThEsHiNiGaMi.jpg|From left to right: Normal > Combat > Bankai (if unlocked) Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami